Hours Before Sundown
by GoodbyeCrimson
Summary: There was a time when Mitsunari had considered Ieyasu one of his dear comrades... before he lost everyhing he ever cared about. IeyasuxMitsunari; Ieyasu and Mitsunari's friendship before Hideyoshi's death.


**A/N:** This is set before the start of SB3, when Mitsunari and Ieyasu still worked together for the Toyotomi. For this chapter, Mitsunari still calls Ieyasu by his last name, but that will eventually change ;). Pairing is IeyasuxMitsunari. **Rating may change**-depending on whether I feel up to making the later chapters more lemony. Suggestions are welcomed and appreciated, and comments are always loved!

* * *

><p><strong>Hours before Sundown<strong>

**Chapter one: Morning Training**

Ieyasu had grown accustomed to constantly receiving dirty looks from Mitsunari whenever he invited him for a cup of sake or some idle conversation, but it never deterred him from making an effort to include the battle-driven samurai. Mitsunari was a single-minded individual; he owed his life to Hideyoshi and only seemed content when he was doing something to further his Lord's influence. He rarely talked to others; except on occasions like this, when he would tell Ieyasu "if he had time to drink sake, he had time to serve the Toyotomi".

"You're always so serious, Mitsunari. I can admire that, but you mustn't forget to enjoy yourself as well." Ieyasu told him, sitting down next to the silver haired samurai.

"I do enjoy myself. Lord Hideyoshi's happiness is my happiness-so it should be with all members of the Toyotomi army." Mitsunari explained simply.

Even so, the answer wasn't sufficient to Ieyasu, who believed that no one could be content holding a bond with only one other person. He thought Mitsunari needed more connections with the people around him, and offered himself up as a candidate for such a new bond. Unfortunately for Ieyasu, the devoted samurai had no interest in such petty friendships.

"I'm going to go practice." Mitsunari stood up silently, katana in one hand as he strolled out of the dining hall.

"Wait for me, Mitsunari." Ieyasu called after him, stumbling up and running after the somber, lavender clad samurai. "Why don't we train together, then?"

Mitsunari paused for a moment before nodding, "Alright" He agreed.

The two passed over to an opening in the woods with a small pond. The area was enclosed by the trees, but the thin branches and sparse leaves allowed a bit of light to slip through and reflect off the stagnant blue water. It was a perfect place to train, or so Ieyasu thought; it somehow managed to seem open and yet maintain an ideal sense of privacy. "This is nice." The brunette grinned, looking around at the scenery; a handful of deep gashes in the surrounding trees and a stump where one had once been revealed that it was not Mitsunari's first time visiting the sight. "You've come here before?" Ieyasu asked with an amiable grin.

"Yeah." Mitsunari replied. As always, he provided no elaboration into his personal life. To Ieyasu, it seemed that the only things Mitsunari could speak at length about were Lord Hideyoshi and his goals, Lord Hanbei (whom he also respected greatly), or his hatred for the "insolent fools" (as he called them) who opposed the Toyotomi. Otherwise, the pale boy was as silent as a ghost.

Ieyasu removed his metal gloves, not wanting to hurt his comrade in what was meant solely to be a simple training match. Likewise, Mitsunari kept his sword sheathed during the battle. His only words of warning to Ieyasu were "prepare yourself" before he began slashing towards him. Shocked by the sudden start of the match and Mitsunari's dazzling speed Ieyasu was unable to avoid the first attack, the golden-eyed samurai whipping his weapon against his back with a crack. He stumbled forward and recovered, in awe at how quickly Mitsunari had maneuvered himself to his unguarded flank.

"You're really not one for holding back, are you, Mitsunari?" Ieyasu grinned, "Then I won't, either!"

The two spent the entirety of the afternoon exchanging blows, both slumped against the nearby trees and panting by the time three o' clock rolled around. Mitsunari wore a new bruise on the side of his face, his pallid cheek quickly turning a plump purple that complimented his lilac clothing. Even without his signature iron gloves, Ieyasu could deal out a fearsome punch. Said samurai chuckled, sitting across from his spent partner with a split lip and a quite-possibly broken rib. His body ached from the match; Mitsunari's blows were shallow but came in sets of tens or twenties, his attacks relentless as a patch of wild dogs.

"That was a good match, Mitsunari! That's the first time we've fought, isn't it?" Ieyasu beamed back at him, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Yeah." Mitsunari nodded. "It was." Ieyasu wasn't sure which part the worn samurai was agreeing to, but he had an instinctive feeling that the simple sentence covered both of his.

He stood up, cracked his back, and held his hand out to his comrade, who ignored the gesture and pushed off the ground himself. The two walked back together side by side, Ieyasu walking slightly faster to keep up with Mitsunari; Mitsunari walking slightly slower to match his pace with Ieyasu's.

"Would you like some help getting to your chamber?" Ieyasu offered, catching that Mitsunari's step was faltering slightly.

"No, I'm fine." He said, though the intense training had actually left him quite dizzy. "Next time, I'll beat you." He promised, "I was just slower than usual this time… because it feels _unnatural _for me to fight without unsheathing my blade."

"Alright, Mitsunari, then I suppose we'll just have to practice together again tomorrow!" Ieyasu declared with smile; he was glad to have any excuse to further his friendship with the dutiful introvert.

Mitsunari nodded and continued to his room silently, leaving the brunette to his thoughts for the rest of the day.

_"It feels unnatural"… Does that mean he's never fought anyone without unsheathing his sword…? _Ieyasu recalled his enigmatic friend's words. He knew it was likely that the prideful warrior was just using it as an excuse for why he hadn't emerged victorious, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the sentence had a double meaning. Mitsunari hardly ever spoke about himself, so Ieyasu was forced to analyze every bit of information he received about the other. _If he's never fought without unsheathing his sword… he's never trained with anyone else, has he? Perhaps he did as a child, before he learned how to wield a katana and could only duel with his fists… but that means… how many years has it been since Mitsunari last touched someone else without _**_killing them_**_ in the process? He certainly has severed all his bonds aside from those he holds with Lord Hideyoshi…_Ieyasu frowned when he thought of how painfully lonely Mitsunari must have been, but brightened when he envisioned their next session of practice. _I understand why he's called Lord Hideyoshi's left–hand… If he had honestly been trying to kill me back there, I doubt I would have made it out of that forest alive! _

That evening Mitsunari ate in a secluded corner of the dining hall (as he always did), oblivious to the change that was slowly taking place in his everyday life. A few of the soldiers looked over at the bruise marking the side of his face, but their curiosity was outmatched by their fear and they averted their eyes as soon as he glanced in their general direction. Ieyasu had intended to invite Mitsunari to sit with him and his troops (though he knew the offer would be swiftly rejected), but had become too enthralled in a conversation and lost track of time. Without the burden of such needless banter Mitsunari always finished his meals quickly, and when Ieyasu looked over to the dark samurai's designated corner, he was already gone.

"Looking for Ishida?" One of the troops inquired, following his lord's line of vision.

"Yes, that's right, but it appears that he's already left." Ieyasu responded as he turned back to his circle of friends. "That's a shame."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to spend too much time around him, Lord Ieyasu." The man continued. His troops were respectful, but were able to share their opinions openly with their lord because of his accepting and open-minded nature (unlike Mitsunari's underlings, who typically avoided him altogether).

Ieyasu blinked and frowned but didn't scorn his friend for his advice, however much he disagreed with it. "Sato," (Ieyasu knew the names of all his friends, however low their rank was) "what makes you say something like that? Mitsunari is my comrade; we should cherish the bond between us."

"I know, milord…" The soldier agree, "it's just that… didn't you hear about the incident just a few days ago?"

"A few days ago? No, Tadakatsu and I were on a mission. What happened?"

"A gang of bandits ambushed Ishida while he was in the woods between districts. He slaughtered the lot of them-came back covered in blood with a smile plastered on his face like he didn't even notice. He's _completely merciless_; he doesn't take prisoners and he'll turn on _his own men_ if they say anything against Lord Hideyoshi…" The man Ieyasu had called Sato retold the story in horror. A few of the other men nodded, some chiming in to confirm the account.

"I'm certain Mitsunari isn't as cruel as everyone believes." Ieyasu replied. "He's a man who doesn't know anything other than how to serve Lord Hideyoshi, that's all." Ieyasu knew Mitsunari was a righteous man (or so he thought him at the time), but in the face of such strong convictions, people sometimes let other morals slide. Such was the case with Mitsunari, who believed in his way of life so firmly that he saw little else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Toyotomi base was gigantic and comprised of multiple houses. Mitsunari lived on the bottom floor of the first, largest manner that Hideyoshi and Hanbei called home. Though his quarters were rather detached from those of his idols, the fact that he was in such close proximity to the two most powerful men in the country proved his worth enough. As outsiders to the Toyotomi Ieyasu and Tadakatsu were stationed in the neighboring house, which also boasted impressive grandeur, though was slightly smaller and housed his troops as well.

It was because of this convenient positioning that Ieyasu could look out his window and see Mitsunari emerging from the Toyotomi palace that morning, sun glinting off his armor and katana in hand. It was still very early, but the young samurai already looked alert and ready for combat. He took a few steps before pausing, the shoji screen in front of him sliding open. Hanbei Takenaka stepped out, his expression serene and refreshing like a cool morning breeze. He smiled when he saw Mitsunari, who stopped and bowed to his superior.

_When I first met them, I thought they might be related because they both have light hair and an odd love for the color purple and Lord Hideyoshi… but personality wise, they couldn't be more different. _Ieyasu thought, watching the scene with a yawn.

Hanbei always gave off a friendly air, which in itself could be just as unnerving as Mitsunari crude coldness. He was slightly shorter than Mitsunari but a few years older; his small stature always made Hideyoshi's already massive frame seem even more gargantuan in comparison. _They make a perfect team. _Ieyasu thought, rubbing the sleep from his coffee colored eyes. It was true; Hanbei bore elegant features and a gentle personality, whilst the brutish Hideyoshi was in every way his opposite. Nevertheless, they matched each other flawlessly and had an unbreakable bond. _Mitsunari and I… we're opposites in a way too, aren't we? I wonder if we could be as close as Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei one day… _Ieyasu mused.

Down below his window Hideyoshi's two favorite samurai shared a short conversation. Hanbei's glossy pink lips curved into a smile as Mitsunari straightened up from his bow. "Oh my," He remarked, reaching a gloved hand forward, gracing his fingertips lightly across Mitsunari's still-bruised cheek. "My dear boy, what happened?"

"Don't worry yourself over me, Lord Hanbei. It's nothing… It happened while I was training." Mitsunari replied, genuine in his desire not to bother the violet-eyed tactician.

"Of course, my dear Mitsunari. If it's you, I'm sure you will stay out of trouble. You've proven quite useful to Lord Hideyoshi; your skills are impressive."

At Hanbei's words Mitsunari's face lit up, a smile covering his usually deadpan countenance. "I'm unworthy of your praise, Lord Hanbei."

"You needn't be so modest, my dear Mitsunari." Hanbei smiled. Hideyoshi's right-hand man bid Mitsunari farwell and continued walking past him, Ieysau watching the scene play out in wonder.

_Such a small compliment, and yet Mitsunari looks so ecstatic to hear it. _Ieyasu thought. _He truly holds those two in high regard. _

"Morning, Mitsunari!" He called down, causing the other to jump and look up.

"Tokugawa?"

"Yeah, wait right there, I'll be down in a minute!" Ieyasu called. By the time he had shuffled out of his room, the space where Mitsunari had stood was vacant. He sighed, unsurprised. He walked to the dining hall with Tadakatsu in tow, setting out to have breakfast before another day of training.

"I told you to wait for me, Mitsunari." Ieyasu said, sitting down next to him with a bowl of rice. He smiled as he spoke; he didn't bare a grudge against Mitsunari for ignoring him, as he was already used to his difficult attitude.

"I never said I would." Mitsunari replied, "You can't assume people will do what you say just because you yell at them." It seemed ironic to hear the words coming from Mitsunari, who seldom did anything _but_ scream at those who had opposing views.

The two sat and finished their breakfast in relative silence. When Mitsunari was done eating he stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Don't you want to spar again today?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yeah." Mitsunari replied as he continued forward, Ieyasu waving to Tadakatsu as he followed his friend out to the same patch of forest as the day prior. Again they battled each other, the clash ending in a standstill around twelve o'clock.

"I'm still sore from yesterday… and now I've got a new set of pains thanks to you." Ieyasu chuckled through ragged breaths, his back against a tree and bruised hands on his knees. Mitsunari said nothing in reply, but from his heavy breath and disheveled silver hair Ieyasu could tell the feeling of exhaustion was mutual. "What do you think of Lord Hanbei's plans?" He asked, using the opportunity to make conversation with the reticent samurai. It was the perfect setting to get to know more about Mitsunari; he was too tired to run away or fight (which Ieyasu had a feeling he would if the question offended him), and the feeling of exertion left him in a generally more agreeable mood, if not a completely worn out one.

"Lord Hanbei is the wisest tactician in all of Japan."Mitsunari told him. "His plans surpass even that of the Mori clan… There's no one who can match his wits."

"It's common knowledge that Lord Hanbei is the mastermind of the Toyotomi's success… but that was exactly what I was asking. What do _you_ think of his plans?" Ieyasu repeated, hoping to receive an answer that was a little more honest opinion and little less praise.

Mitsunari paused for a moment, "Lord Hanbei's plans have always led me in the right direction. With his intellect, all of Japan will be secure under Lord Hideyoshi's rule." Though his response was rephrased, he expressed the exact same blind admiration as he had in his initial reply.

Ieyasu gave up on asking anything more about Hanbei. It seemed Mitsunari was truly incapable of thinking anything beyond "_Lord Hanbei is smart_" or "_Lord Hideyoshi is strong_". He had hoped asking Mitsunari about something he liked would spur more conversation between them, but it seemed a mute point.

The next day continued the same, with only one difference. Ieyasu didn't need to exchange words with Mitsunari for it to be understood that they were going to train together; the fact that their sparring was to be daily had become tacit.

Ieyasu decided to try talking to Mitsunari again and posed him another question, taking advantage of his incapacitated state after their intense training. "How did you come to serve Lord Hideyoshi?"

Mitsunari focused his weary golden eyes on the spring-green blades of grass that shot up around them as he spoke, reminiscing fondly of how he had come into his lord's care. "I didn't have much." He told Ieyasu. "I was just a poor orphan, but Lord Hideyoshi recognized my potential and took me in as a soldier of his army. Regardless of class or creed, Lord Hideyoshi respects a person's strength… if not for him I probably would have died a worthless beggar."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you had lived such a hard life, Mitsunari." Ieyasu replied sympathetically.

"I haven't," Mitsunari lifted his eyes from the grass and focused his gaze on Ieyasu, making sure his words were understood. "I haven't led a hard life. Because of Lord Hideyoshi, I have led a _perfect_ life." They locked eyes for a moment, looking back at each other in silently.

Mitsunari wasn't accustomed to understanding people; he stared back into Ieyasu's round eyes, uncertain of what he found there. Was it understanding? Pity? Or was it perhaps _disagreement_, a silent protest of "_no, you have _**_not_**_ led a perfect life, Mitsunari"_? Either way, the introverted samurai wasn't comfortable with Ieyasu's gentle yet powerful gaze. He had never been understood, pitied, or (truly) challenged in his life, and the thought of experiencing any of those things was as uncomfortable to him as it was foreign. He broke the stare, putting his hand on the tree beside him and forcing himself to his feet. Wordlessly, he stalked away.

_He's completely dependent on Lord Hideyoshi… and without any parents… It's not surprising that he worships him as his savior. _Ieyasu sat for a moment more, his mind heavy with thoughts of Mitsunari.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two continued training together for a few weeks until Mitsunari's zealous lead to Ieyasu breaking his left hand. He was quick to heal, but hated having to be decommissioned; he didn't want to be unprepared in case something happened and his people needed him. After the incident Mitsunari agree that they needed to take more precautions when practicing (if Ieyasu was injured, that was one less person who could serve Lord Hideyoshi).

"I'm not as skilled at hand to hand combat." Mitsunari admitted; his sword was leaned against a tree as they stood in his favorite clearing.

"Why, that's all the more reason to train." Ieyasu smiled, "Your swordsmanship is flawless, but there's always the chance you'll be disarmed in combat. You should be prepared for anything… and close-quarters combat is my specialty, so I'll able to show you the basics relatively easily."

Mitsunari agreed, though he felt awkwardly vulnerable without his blade in hand. The match commenced with Ieyasu gaining the immediate upper-hand, Mitsunari doing his best just to avoid the other's strikes. He already knew the basics of hand-to-hand combat, but his moves lacked the confidence and swiftness that came with his sword fighting, and even when his fists did make contact with Ieyasu they were meager blows at best. Ieyasu's toned abs and firm muscles absorbed the impact of his feeble punches; when Mitsunari slugged him across the face he had paused for a reaction, but the hit had done no damage and the swordsman's hesitation allotted Ieyasu enough time to return the favor. He slammed his fist into the other's chest, sending his slight framing smashing into one of the neighboring trees. Mitsunari winced in a moment of pain, the impact resonating through his body. He raised his fists again, but all too late. Ieyasu grabbed his thin wrists roughly, pinning him against the tree in an instant.

"_Well_," Mistunari hissed, "I'm not well-versed in this kind of fighting." It was the first time one of their matches had such a distinctive winner, and it had only taken Ieyasu a few minutes (as opposed the usual hours it took them to reach a tie) to achieve his victory.

Mitsunari had expected the Lord of Mikawa to release him so they could start a new match, but instead the brunette held him still for a few awkward moments. _He's always dashing around so quickly, even when I hit him he's usually gone in a second… Even though we've been fighting each other all this time, I still feel like I've hardly even touched him... _His hold on Misunari was like a vise, his body almost pressed against his comrade's as he studied his expression. He took in every detail: the dark black lashes that fluttered over his indignant golden eyes, his perfectly shaped lips that curved into a disgruntled frown, his glossy silver hair that was tousled in their match, and his alabaster cheeks that had taken on a rose hue due to the compromising situation. Even though he was studying him so closely, it took him a few seconds to recognize how flustered his friend truly looked. He snapped back to reality when he noticed Mitsunari's embarrassed expression, realizing the uncomfortable situation he had put him in.

"S-sorry Mitsu-" Ieyasu began sheepishly, but his words were lost on Mitsunari, who assumed he kept him restrained because he was waiting for some form of resistance. He began to writhe in Ieyasu's grasp, squirming between the yellow-clad general and the tree with the violence of a trapped weasel. "Mi-Mitsunari?" Ieyasu looked at him dumbfounded, watching as the samurai growled and wriggled, their bodies clashing together as he twisted vigorously. In the process of his blind struggle he slammed his head against Ieyasu, who let go of his wrists and fell back with a grunt.

_He truly is a difficult man to hold still…_ Ieyasu thought, rubbing his head and recovering quickly.

Their match continued into the late afternoon, Mitsunari unwilling to give up until he finally passed out. _He's so stubborn…After tying with me for so long he couldn't stand the thought of admitting defeat. _Ieyasu chuckled, picking up the unconscious samurai bridal-style. He looked over his comrade as he carried him to his room; able do so leisurely without the threat of the other rebelling again. His exhaustion-provoked slumber didn't give way to a very peaceful expression, but Ieyasu had realized something when he surveyed Mitsunari earlier that day, and confirmed it as he cradled him in his arms that evening. Though he couldn't exactly place it, there was something he _liked_ about Mitsunari's face. The piercing golden eyes that others found threatening, he found pure and honest. While others thought his sharp, angular features looked dangerous, Ieyasu found it all oddly _endearing_.

He didn't consider the fact that he might be attracted to his fellow samurai, he only thought of it was an acceptance of the other boy and a sign of their strengthening bond. He smiled to himself, stopping in front of the Toyotomi mansion.

_I've never seen Mitsunari's room before… I have no idea where it is… _He thought for a moment. _I suppose my only choice is to take him back to my room. _He paused for a moment, turning when he heard the approach of light footsteps.

"Good evening, my dear boy Ieyasu." Hanbei greeted him cordially, iridescent violet eyes falling on Mitsunari's listless form. "What happened to my dear Mitsunari?" He asked with a voice that was curious and not accusing. Judging by his casual demeanor and renowned ability of deduction, Ieyasu figured he was already well aware for what had happened, which further begged the question of why he even bothered asking when he was already so enlightened.

"Mitsunari passed out when we were training… we've been sparring all day, and Mitsunari certainly puts all his might into every match... sometimes a little too much." Ieyasu added with a chuckle.

"He's a good boy." Hanbei agreed. "He's completely devoted to Lord Hideyoshi…I'll take him from you, for now. Thank you for taking care of him, Ieyasu dear." Ieyasu helped Hanbei position Mitsunari on his back piggy-back style, the unconscious samurai's arms hanging limply around his lord's neck, the tactician holding on to Mitsunari's legs so that he didn't fall off.

_Lord Hanbei giving Mitsunari a piggy-back ride… _Ieyasu cocked his head to the side as he watched the two disappear into the bold crimson and midnight colored building. _It's a pretty funny scene… _He laughed to himself, planning to tell Tadakatsu what had happened and wondering what Mitsunari's expression would be when he found out.

Already, he found himself looking forward to seeing Mitsunari again the next day, the silver haired samurai being the last thing he thought of that night before he fell asleep.


End file.
